Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story 44: Spirit Of Halloween
by Tim66
Summary: Rex and Hannah meet the Spirit Of Halloween, or so it seems.


DISCLAIMER: The characters of Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster are the property of Spelling Productions and were created by Constance M. Burge. The characters of Randolph Carter and all Cthulhu Mythos characters are the property of the estate of H.P. Lovecraft.

 **THE PLACE: ARKHAM, MASSACHUSETTS**

 **THE TIME: OCTOBER 27** **th** **, 2016**

 _Home at last,_ Hannah Webster thought as she pulled into the driveway of the house that she and her husband, Rex Buckland, called home, a few miles outside of Arkham. Hannah was now more than a month into her journalism classes at Miskatonic University and was enjoying them very much. As she got out of her car, Hannah stood and looked around. The leaves of the trees were falling and a cool crisp autumn breeze was blowing. Hannah had come to enjoy New England in autumn, as well as the peacefulness of living in the country. A year-and-a-half before, when she and Rex had first arrived in Arkham, Hannah had found it difficult to sleep, because she had felt it was too quiet. Now she felt the opposite. _Quite different from San Francisco,_ Hannah thought. Las August, she and Rex had returned to San Francisco to attend the wedding of their friends, Cole Turner and Kira the Seer. It had been a lovely wedding, and it had been nice to see everyone again, but Hannah now found the big city noisy and crowded and had been more than happy to get back to the peace of the New England countryside. Smiling, Hannah headed up to the front door of the house and was about to let herself in, when a strange feeling came over her, like she was being watched. Hannah slowly turned and looked around, but no one was in sight. The area around the house was heavily wooded and the nearest neighbours were more than a mile down the road, and not visible from Rex and Hannah's house. _Just my imagination, I guess,_ Hannah thought as she let herself into the house.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Damn, she almost saw me!_ Staci Clarke thought as she slouched down behind the steering wheel of her car. Staci had followed Hannah at a discreet distance since leaving Miskatonic University, and had to fall even farther back once they had driven out of town, due to the lack of traffic. For several months now, Staci had been covertly following both Hannah and Rex around, trying to find out just what their story was. Ever since Hannah had told Staci that strange story about her paternal grandfather, back in June, Staci had grown curious about the couple. Staci suspected that Rex and Hannah were keeping some kind of secret, and she suspected that others were in on it as well. _Like that guy, Randolph Carter, who is always hanging around Rex and Hannah. How does he fit in?_ Staci wondered. Looking down at her watch, Staci realized that any further digging would have to wait for now, as her shift at the Burger Bar was due to start in less than thirty minutes. Putting Hannah and Rex out of her mind, for now at least, Staci turned her car around and was soon driving back towards Arkham.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As soon as she entered the house, Hannah noticed that the feeling of being watched had vanished, so she put it out of her mind. Hannah quickly headed upstairs to her home office, and booted up her computer. Her latest assignment was to find an interesting newspaper article, from the last fifty years, and then write up a report about it, and Hannah was eager to get started. She was just beginning to surf the Internet, when the computer beeped, signaling that someone was calling her on Skype. Hannah quickly opened a window and found herself staring at the image of Kira the Seer. "Kira, this is a surprise," Hannah said to her friend.

"I know, Hannah, but I wanted to tell you first," Kira replied from the screen.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm pregnant, Hannah!" the beaming Kira said.

"Well, congratulations, Kira," Hannah replied. "I'll be sure to tell Rex once he gets home."

"Thanks, Hannah," Kira said. "So, I've been wondering, have you and Rex..."

"Talked about having a baby? Not yet," Hannah said. _Since we might be facing the Old Ones in the near future, now is definitely not the time to think about having babies,_ she added in her mind.

"Well, I hope you do soon," Kira said. "I think you two would make great parents,"

"I'll be sure to tell Rex that," Hannah said. _And let's hope we, and the rest of the world, are around long enough to have any children._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

About an hour later, Rex Buckland arrived home from Miskatonic University. Letting himself into the house, he made his way to his study and placed the papers, that he brought home with him, down on his desk. The fall semester was now in full swing, and Rex's duties as Head Of The Ancient Languages department were keeping him busy. _At least Hannah and I can have lunch together every day now,_ Rex thought to himself. _Now that she's attending Miskatonic herself now._ Just at that moment, Hannah came into the study. "Ah, Hannah, I was just thinking about you," Rex said.

"I heard you arrive home. I have some news," Hannah said and proceeded to tell Rex about her conversation with Kira.

"So, Kira's pregnant," Rex said, once Hannah was finished. "That was quick. She and Cole were only married last August, after all."

"Yeah, and it got me thinking, Rex. If they can have a baby..."

"Why not us? Come on, Hannah, you know why."

"Yeah, I know," Hannah said as she dropped into a chair in front of Rex's desk. It had been several months now since the two former Warlocks had found out that they were destined to play a key role in stopping the Old Ones from returning to, and destroying, the Earth. However, it had been ages now since a new leads had turned up, and with the both of them now tied up at Miskatonic University, their investigations had been relegated to odd hours and weekends. "Still, Rex, you know that we do have children and some point, Kalu's existence confirms that."

Rex smiled at the thought of their 34th Century descendant, who, just a year prior, had revealed to Rex and Hannah who she really was. "I know, Hannah. However, we have plenty of time, trust me."

"Do we? I mean we still have no leads on how, and when, the Old Ones will try and make their escape," Hannah sighed. "Speaking of Kalu, I wish she were here right now, she would know. All this is history to her."

"Yes, and she would most likely not be allowed to tell us," Rex said. "The Temporal Enforcers would see to that."

"Even if their own existence was threatened," Hannah said, shaking her head.

"I don't make those rules, Hannah," Rex replied. "If I did, they would make a lot more sense."

"Yeah, I guess they would," Hannah said. "Anyway, I have an assignment to get back to. See you later, Rex."

"Until then, Hannah," Rex replied as he watched Hannah head out of the study. Sighing to himself, Rex turned his attention to the paperwork on his desk.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **OCTOBER 28** **th**

After their day at Miskatonic University had ended, Rex and Hannah decided to head for the Burger Bar. Once the two former Warlocks were seated in their usual booth, they saw Staci Clarke approaching to take their orders. "The usual, burgers, fries, and Diet Pepsis?" Staci asked the two former Warlocks.

"Yes, Staci, thank you," Hannah replied. "Oh, and Happy 26th Birthday." Rex also wished Staci a Happy Birthday.

"Thanks, you two." Staci replied,

"Any big birthday plans?" Hannah asked.

"Just a quiet get together with my family. That's pretty much it," Staci replied. "I'll get your orders right in," Staci then headed off.

As they waited for their meals, Hannah had opened her laptop and was busy surfing the Net. "Still looking for a story to write about, Hannah?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, I am," Hannah said. "However, I'm having a hard time figuring out just what article I would like to use. So many to choose from."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure one out soon," Rex said.

Soon after, Staci returned with their meals. "What are you looking at, Hannah?" Staci asked.

"Oh, just seeing what article I can write my report about," Hannah replied. She went on to tell Staci about her assignment.

"Anything I can help with?" Staci asked.

"No, Staci, but thanks for asking."

"No problem, Hannah," Staci said and then headed off to tend to other diners.

"Well, that was nice of her," Rex said.

"Yeah, it was," Hannah said. "Rex, have you noticed something odd about Staci lately?"

"Odd? In what way?" Rex asked.

"Oh, nothing I can put my finger on," Hannah said. "It's just that there has been something off about her."

"Well, perhaps we should keep an eye on her, just in case," Rex said.

"Yeah, maybe it's nothing, but we better be sure," Hannah said as the two of them began to eat.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After they had finished their meal, Rex and Hannah took a stroll downs the streets of Arkham. All around, them, they could see Halloween decorations. "Ah, Halloween," Rex said. "I always enjoy Halloween."

"Yeah, even if we always find ourselves having some adventure during this time," Hannah replied. "I wonder what it will be this year. More ghosts perhaps."

"You got that right," a new voice said.

"What?" Hannah said. She and Rex turned around and found themselves confronted by a teenage girl, wearing what appeared to be a black robe. However, what was striking about the girl was her long red hair, and the two former Warlocks were not sure if it was a wig or the girl's real hair.

"Who are you?" Rex asked the girl.

"Call me Samhain," the young ghost replied. "I'm the Spirit Of Halloween."

"The Spirit Of Halloween?" Hannah asked, baffled.

"Yeah, every year I visit various cities and towns to see how they celebrate Halloween. This year, I picked Arkham," Samhain replied. "I overheard you two talking about ghosts and realized that you could see me. So I decided to introduce myself."

"I see," Rex said.

"Normally I like to watch the trick-or-treaters, or attend Halloween parties," Samhain went on. "Yet it's boring at times, not being able to talk to anyone. I'm sure glad I ran into you two. It will be nice to share this special holiday with someone."

"I understand that, Samhain," Rex said as he looked around. "However, perhaps we should adjourn to somewhere more private."

 _Rex is right,_ Hannah thought. _Since non-magical beings can't see spirits, it would look like Rex and I are talking to empty air._

"Works for me," Samhain said. "Where would you like to go?"

"I think our house will suffice," Rex said.

"Lead the way then," Samhain said.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Staci had been baffled. Once Rex and Hannah had left the Burger Bar, Staci had decided to take her break to follow them, to see if she could spot anything. She had noticed Rex and Hannah suddenly stop and appear to start talking to empty air. _What the hell?_ Staci thought. She quickly ducked into an alley as Rex and Hannah turned back her way, headed for their car. _What was that all about?_ Staci thought as she watched the couple drive away.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As soon as they reached their house, Rex and Hannah lost no time in trying to get answers out of Samhain. "Right, just what is your story, Samhain, if that is indeed your real name?" Hannah asked.

"It is, but it also isn't," Samhain replied with a mischievous grin.

"Look, just what is going on here?" Rex asked.

"It was as I told you, Mr. Buckland. I'm the Spirit Of Halloween and I like to visit places that celebrate my special day. This year, I chose Arkham."

"And that's it then?" Rex said.

"Yes, that's it," Samhain said. "Why would it be anything else?"

"Because usually the spirits Rex and I run into have more to do than just hang around and have fun," Hannah said.

"Well, that's not the case with me," Samhain said. "I just want to have fun at Halloween. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, I guess not," Rex said.

"Well, if Samhain here wants to have fun, let's do it," Hannah said and turned to Rex. "Why don't we give a Halloween party."

"Sure, we can do that," Rex said. "We've made a few friends here, after all. And it would be nice to celebrate Halloween here at the house ourselves, since we're too far out of town to have trickt-or-treaters."

"I'll start making calls," Hannah said.

"As will I," Rex added.

"Cool, thank you both," Samhain said. "I'll see you both then," With that, the teenage spirit faded away.

"She's pronouncing it wrong," Rex said.

"What?" Hannah said.

"Her name, Samhain. It's not pronounced the way it's spelled. It's pronounced 'Sow-In', Rex replied.

"I did notice that," Hannah said. "Odd, isn't, for the so called Spirit Of Halloween to mispronounce its ancient name."

"Which means there is more to her than what she's told us," Rex said.

"I smell a story here," Hannah said. "When Samhain returns, I'll find out what her true angle is."

 _Looks like the journalist in Hannah is on the case,_ Rex thought.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **OCTOBER 31** **st**

Rex and Hannah's friends in Arkham were happy to accept their invitation to their first Halloween party. The house was full of people and included Staci Clarke, Randolph Carter, Richard Pickman (as well as other members of the Inner Circle) and friends and faculty from Miskatonic University. Some of said friends and faculty had brought their children along, so Rex and Hannah had made sure that there were games and such to keep the children occupied.. Also present were other members of the Inner Circle, although only Rex, Hannah, and Randolph knew who they were. To the amusement of their guests, Rex and Hannah were dressed as the King and Queen from a deck of cards.

"So, Samhain, what do you think of our party so far?" Hannah asked the teenage spirit who was standing nearby.

"I love it, Hannah, it's great." Samhain replied..

"I thought you would," Hannah said.

"Yes, we seem to have a full house here," Rex said as he walked up to Hannah and Samhain.

"Well, the food and candies are all ready, as are the games for the children" Hannah replied. "So let the fun begin." With that, Hannah headed off to mingle with the guests.

"Rex, great party," Randolph Carter said as he approached Rex. He had come dressed as Harry Potter.

"Thank you, Mister Carter, " Rex replied. "Oh, and Happy Birthday as well." Aside from being Halloween, October 31st was also Randolph Carter's birthday, and this Halloween was his 24th.

"Thanks, Rex. And Happy Anniversary to you and Hannah," Randolph said.

"Thank you, Mr. Carter," Rex replied. It had been a year ago, on Halloween, that Rex and Hannah had been married. Randolph had attended the wedding, as had Staci Clarke, and Rex and Hannah's descendant from the future, Kalu. Cole Turner and Kira the Seer had also been there via Skype.

In a lower voice, Randolph then asked. "Any new leads on the Old Ones yet?"

"I'm afraid not," Rex replied. "Mind you, with the academic year now in progress, Hannah and I don't have the free time we had in the summer. Has there been anything on your end?"

"Actually, yes, a lead has come up," Randolph said. "However, I don't want to say anything about it, not now at least."

"Why not?" Rex asked.

"Just trust me on this, will you, Rex. I don't want to spoil your fun." Randolph said.

"Very well, Mr. Carter, but I hope that you will tell Hannah and I just what this is all about." Rex said. _And I get the feeling that I'm not going to like what he will tell us._ Rex added in his mind.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hannah had walked up to Staci, who had come dressed as a black cat. "Hi Staci, thanks for coming to our party."

"You're welcome, Hannah," Staci replied. "Hannah, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Staci, what is it?" Hannah asked.

"What is the story with you and Rex? I know that there is more to you two that meets the eye," Staci said.

Hannah was quiet for a moment, and then guided Staci into the kitchen, which was currently empty. "So, Staci, what is it you think that is going on with Rex and I?"

"I don't know, it's like you two are keeping secrets of some kind," Staci said. "You're not CIA, or anything like that?"

"CIA?" Hannah laughed. "No, Staci, it's nothing like that. Trust me."

"Well, Hannah, what is it then? Is it something to do with Arkham? It's no secret that you've dug into this town's past."

"Well, Staci, that's part of it," Hannah said. "There are things out there, Staci, things that you're just better off not knowing about."

"What things?" Staci asked. "Hannah, you're my friend. Surely, I can help."

"I wish you could, Staci, I really do. However, this is something that Rex and I must handle on our own."

"Is it bad, Hannah?" Staci asked.

"It could be, Staci, depending on how things turn out," Hannah replied. "I wish I could tell you more, but the truth is that I don't know myself. In many ways, I'm as much in the dark as you are."

"When I got sick some months back, was that part of it?" Staci asked, referring to the incident in which she, and many in Arkham, had gotten sick as a result of a meteor that had originally came from the dark planet, Yuggoth. Rex and Hannah had managed for find a cure for that illness, before any fatalities had occurred.

"Yes, Staci, it was," Hannah said. "And yes, Rex and I found the cure. However, I cannot tell you any more than that."

"I believe you," Staci said. "This is big, isn't it?"

"Yes, Staci, it is," Hannah replied. "Staci, I have to ask you not to tell anyone about this conversation. Not even your family."

"I won't, on one condition," Staci said.

"Which is?"

"When the big event, whatever it is, happens, I want in."

"Staci..."

"I mean it,, Hannah," Staci said. "Friends don't bail on other friends when the going gets rough. If you and Rex are facing danger, then I want to help."

"Are you sure about this, Staci? You may not know what you're getting yourself into."

"Yes, that's the deal," Staci said. "Whatever you and Rex will be facing, I want to be there with you."

"Okay, consider yourself part of the team then," Hannah said as she and Staci shook hands. _I just hope we don't end up regretting this._ Hannah thought.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When Hannah returned to the living room, she soon ran into Samhain. "I hope you're enjoying the party," Hannah said, being careful to look around to make sure that no one was watching her seemingly talking to empty air. While Randolph Carter, and the other members of the Inner Circle who were at the party, knew about ghosts, the rest of the people didn't. Hannah wanted to keep it that way. _Especially with all these children around,_ Hannah thought. She wanted them to have fun, not to get scared.

"Yeah, I am," Samhain replied. "I see you prepared lots of food, including candies. Gotta be careful, Halloween candy was the cause of..."

"Cause of what?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, nothing," Samhain said enigmatically.

 _Yeah, why don't I believe you?_ Hannah thought. _Looks like Samhain may have let more slip than she wanted to. I better look into this._

Soon after, Hannah managed to sneak up to her office, where she booted up her computer and began surfing the Internet, looking for incidents involving Halloween candies. She started her search by focusing on the United States, during the previous fifty years and it didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. _So that's it,_ Hannah thought as she stared at the article of the Chicago Tribune, which related the story of a tragedy that happened on October 31st, 1986:

 **TRAGEDY AS YOUNG GIRL DIES AT HALLOWEEN PARTY**

 **A Halloween Party turned tragic when a young girl died as a result of a sever allergic reaction.**

 **Seventeen-year-old Samantha Hainsworth had been attending a Halloween party with friends, when she bit into a piece of candy. However, Miss Hainsworth had been unaware that said candy was full of walnuts, which Miss Hainsworth was severely allergic to. The young woman then collapsed as the allergic reaction overwhelmed her.**

 **Although paramedics were quickly called to the scene, Miss Hainsworth was pronounced dead upon arrival at the hospital.**

 **Miss Hainsworth is survived by...**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The article also included a picture of the unfortunate Samantha Hainsworth and Hannah was not surprised when she saw that it was, in fact, the young spirit currently in the house calling herself Samhain. _Of course, SAMantha HAINsworth. That's why she mispronounced Samhain, because she got it from shortening her first and last names,_ Hannah thought as she clicked on her mouse and watched as her printer came to life.

"Well, Samhain, I hope you enjoyed the party," Rex said to the young spirit, several hours later, after all the guests had left. The two of them were in Rex's study.

"I did. Thank you," Samhain replied. "I had a blast."

"I'm sure you did, Samantha Hainsworth," Hannah said as she entered the study, carrying the printout of the article about the death of Samantha Hainsworth, which Hannah had kept hidden on her person for the rest of the party. Hannah quickly brought Rex up to speed about the information she had uncovered.

"Yeah, that was me," Samhain said. "As I said, Halloween was always my favourite holiday, and it sucks that ended up dying on it."

"So that's why you keep coming back every Halloween, to keep celebrating it, despite what happened to you?" Rex asked.

"Yes, that's why," Samhain said. "I was stupid and careless, I should have waited before I bit into that candy, but I was just having so much fun, I got careless."

"Well, sometimes tragedies can happen," Hannah said.

"There is a bright side to this though, I get to celebrate Halloween forever. When I found out that the barriers between Earth and the Spirit World always weakened around Halloween, I decided to start coming back and celebrating it," Samhain said. "Thanks for the great party, by the way."

"Always glad to help," Rex said.

"Anyway, I gotta go now, since Halloween is ending, the barriers between the worlds will be closing before long. Maybe I'll visit you two again next year."

"Sure, our house is always open to you," Hannah said.

"Well, until next Halloween then," With that, Samhain faded away.

"Well, that was a different Halloween," Rex said. "At least this spirit was not here to cause trouble for us."

"Yeah, but before you start to relax, Rex, I have more news," Hannah said and quickly informed Rex on her conversation with Staci.

"Well, this complicates matters," Rex said.

"It sure does," Hannah replied. "I mean there is a lot I didn't tell Staci. She still doesn't know about the Inner Circle, for example. There is no way she's ready to learn about that little secret of Arkham."

"You were right, Hannah, about something being off about Staci," Rex said, shaking his head slowly. "I guess we were too preoccupied to fully see her increased interest in us."

"And now she wants to help us. However, Rex, she has no clue as to what she's getting herself into."

"I know, Hannah, but the die has been cast," Rex replied. "All we can do is hope that Staci is prepared to accept that there is more to the world than she currently knows about."

"I think she is, Rex," Hannah said. _At least I hope so._ Hannah thought.

"And I have news of my own," Rex said and told Hannah about what Randolph had said to him.

"He didn't want to spoil our fun?" Hannah asked, baffled. "What the heck could be so bad that Randolph wouldn't tell us for fear of ruining Halloween?"

"I have no idea, Hannah, but I get the feeling that the news will be a whopper for both of us. Until then, all we can do it wait," Rex said.

"Well, I guess until Randolph drops his bomb, we just go on with our lives. Fine by me," Hannah said.

"So, Hannah, are you going to keep that article about Miss Hainsworth?" Rex asked, noticing that Hannah still had the article in her hand.

"Yes, I am," Hannah replied as she held up the article. "This is the article that I'm going to write my report about."

"Is it now." Rex said.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good piece about the fun and tragedy that can happen at Halloween," Hannah said. "I'm already thinking of how I'm going to build the theme and pace of my report."

"I look forward to reading it when you're done," Rex said and embraced his wife. "Anyway, Happy Halloween, Hannah."

"Happy Halloween, Rex."

 **AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!**

 **REX AND HANNAH WILL RETURN!**


End file.
